


Comfort after the Rain

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Moominmamma taking care of Snufkin, Snufkin is like "nah I can handle this", and Moomintroll and Moominmamma are like "no no you cannot you will let us take care of you", smol amounts of snufmin, snufmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: Moominmamma and Moomintroll will not allow Snufkin to freeze in the rain
Relationships: Muminmamman | Moominmamma & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	Comfort after the Rain

When it rains, it pours. That was certainly the case for Snufkin as he sat in his tent shivering. He hadn’t been prepared for the massive rainstorm that hit during the night, so his campsite floor was soggy and cold, just like his sleeping bag and his clothes. Even his backpack and boots were unable to escape the wetness. Shuddering and shivering, he felt the cold soaking into his very bones and muscles. His stomach twisted and cramped, his head aching. With a massive sigh, Snufkin tried to stand, his muscles and nerves seizing with pain stabbing like needles. He coughed, feeling the phlegm sitting deep in his chest.  
“Well, this is an unfavorable situation.” Snufkin spat, deciding that when everything dried, he would move his campsite a bit to the left. It was higher ground and not covered in phlegm. Hopefully, the outdoors was warmer. Peeling the soggy tent flap aside, he saw his breath puff in the fresh morning air, venturing to guess that it was in fact, not warmer. He needed to make a fire, but his fingers were curled and he was struggling to open them. The fatigue was setting in and he felt the shivers intensifying.  
“Bit of a surprise the rainstorm, eh Snufkin?”  
“Moomintroll.” Snufkin coughed, followed by a shiver and a particularly loud sneeze that made his stomach scream in agony. His hat was floppy and wet and neither made for flirtatious tilting nor for hiding under. He wasn’t sure why that made him feel grumpy, but it did. With a gnarled paw, Snufkin tried to straighten out his soaked smock, but he couldn’t even clutch at the fabric. He hissed under his breath and went into a terrible coughing fit. Suddenly his head felt light and his brain felt like it was buzzing in the middle, the buzz slowly spreading to his eyes and face. His mouth felt a bit numb. Moomintroll was saying something, jokingly and then with concern, but Snufkin couldn’t quite make it out. He leaned forward to get a better grasp of what the sweet round troll was saying when suddenly Snufkin realized his face was on the cold ground. The yellow flowers were drooping next to him. He noticed Moominmamma’s red tulips were a bit dull and missing some petals. Glancing briefly towards Moomintroll, he saw the absolute panic on Moomin’s face. Snufkin felt fluffy warm arms extend around him, hugging him close. Briefly, Snufkin could feel Moomintroll’s rapid heartbeat against his arm. It felt strong and fast. Closing his eyes, Snufkin pondered on the color of blue that was Moomintroll’s eyes. The exact color was important to have for poetry purposes.

***  
It was the crackle of fire that woke Snufkin up. Groggily he sat up, blinking. Familiarity and memory were his eyes in the dark; he knew he was curled up on the Moomin’s couch by the fireplace. He was wrapped up in warm blankets, his cold soggy clothes swapped out for dryer ones, more likely than not Moomintroll’s old pajamas. He could hear the soft padding of feet near him and the smell of freshly boiled water.  
“Hello Moominmamma,” He whispered, voice cracking.  
“Hello dear, how are you doing?” She hummed gently, pouring a cup of tea for Snufkin. “That’ll help with the cramps and the congestion Snufkin.”  
“Oh is it a new herbal remedy you’ve been working on?” Snufkin perked up, reaching out to take the cup while she fluffed up the pillow behind him. His paws and fingers were no longer bone-cold or gnarled; he wanted to cry with relief as he held the cup.  
“Yes, with some help from Snorkmaiden. It might not taste the best, however, but, it’s the cure, not the taste you’re after.”  
“Indeed. Thank you for taking care of me.”  
“Well we can’t have our precious Snufkin soaking wet in the rain now can we?”  
“I’ve been fine before—” he paused to cough violently and decided to let his argument die, especially at the rise of Mamma’s eyebrow.  
Moominmamma came over and ran her fingers through his curly auburn hair while checking his temperature. The peaceful gesture made Snufkin sleepy and tearful at the same time. His stomach grumbled loudly very much to his humiliation. Chuckling, Moominmamma fetched a tray. On a blue plate sat a giant bowl of bread hollowed out with steaming soup in the middle, chopped up cheese and crackers decorating the top of the soup.  
“Moominmamma, this looks divine.” Snufkin breathed as she carefully set the tray on his lap.  
“Snufkin? How are you doing?”  
Moomintroll was poking his head into the room, his ears twitching. Snufkin scrunched up his nose in response and then decided that had been a horrible idea, frantically reaching for a tissue. Moominmamma grabbed it for him with ease and held the tray while he cleared out his nose.  
“Well, I’ve felt better, but it can’t get any better than being spoiled by Moominmamma.”  
“Oh my!” Moominmamma giggled.  
“It’s very true, being spoiled by Mamma is the best,” Moomtroll affirmed.  
“Thank you for carrying me here, Moomin my friend.” Snufkin smiled as Mamma replaced the tray on his lap. He hurriedly picked up the spoon and began to dig into his meal.  
“Of course Snufkin, I’d do it over again in an instant!”  
“Thank you.”  
“Moomin, why don’t you fetch the adventure book you were reading last night? The one with pirates? Read it out loud for us while I’m tidying up here.” Moominmamma turned to her son, wiping her paws on her apron.  
“Oh yes, I’d really enjoy that!” Snufkin said eagerly, trying not to slurp his soup.  
With an excited blush and flick of his tail, Moomintroll was off to find the book. Moominmamma kissed Snufkin on the head before she began to clean up around the room, leaving some clean rags for Snufkin to use and pushing the tissues closer with the company of a wastebasket. The tea did not taste pleasant but his throat was already feeling much better by the time Moomin returned, book in hand.  
“I’ll start from the beginning,” Moomintroll said as he settled down on the chair next to the couch.  
“Please do, otherwise I’ll feel quite lost.” Snufkin smiled before taking a bite out of his bread bowl. It was soft and warm, with a hint of rosemary. Moominmamma refilled his tea with hot water. As Moomin began to read and Moominmamma settled in her rocking chair to knit, Snufkin began to grow drowsy and by the time chapter two was finished, he was peacefully sound asleep.


End file.
